Moca
Background Moca was born and raised in Mushroom Village. He still lives in the village and doesn't plan on leaving. He prefers to drink Oolong over Matcha tea. He is good friends with Tsuki and Chi. Appearance Moca is a short and stubby turtle with stickers on the front and back side of his shell. He wears a few pins on the left side of his chest. Relationships Tsuki Upon meeting Tsuki, Moca comes across as cold and rather rude towards him. This is demonstrated whenever a player taps on Moca. Moca would initially respond by saying that he is not done with his cup of tea, and would ask for Tsuki to leave while he is drinking. Nevertheless, Moca will gradually warm up to Tsuki and start to consider him a friend alongside Chi. Moca will begin to frequently invite Tsuki to join him at Momo's tea shop for a cup of tea once a yellowish red or red heart is achieved. The player can also receive the diary entry called "Matcha Day" from Moca. Even if the player manages to get a red heart from Moca, Moca will still act rather cold and hostile towards Tsuki whenever he interrupts him from enjoying his tea. The diary entry "Best Friends For Life!" will automatically appear in Tsuki's diary when the player opens the game to spot Tsuki, Moca and Chi enjoying and gossiping among themselves. Tsuki will address Moca as his BFFL and they will spend their time gossiping about the other villagers in Mushroom Village such as Bobo and Momo. Moca will eventually reveal his family problem to Tsuki. He explains how his father plans to expand the village's reach to the outside world by building a pier, an act which Moca does not approve of. If the player buys a TV set in The Great City, Moca and Chi may join Tsuki to watch television at his treehouse at night. Chi Other than Tsuki, the other villager in Mushroom Village that Moca is frequently spotted with is Chi. Moca considers Chi as a friend of his and often hangs out with her and Tsuki. Players can receive the "Best Friends For Life!" diary entry if they manage to spot Moca, Tsuki and Chi hanging out and drinking tea at Momo's tea shop. The diary entry explains how Moca and Chi spend time gossiping about other villagers such as Bobo and Momo whilst drinking their favorite types of tea. If players receive a Star Shooter (fire cracker) from Yori, or purchase the kite "Red Butterfly" from Yori's store, Chi and Moca may be seen with Tsuki at the Tranquil Garden as they watch and comment on Tsuki flying his kite or setting fireworks in the sky with the Star Shooter. If the TV Set is purchased from the Great City, Moca and Chi would both join Tsuki in his house to watch it. Mori Mori is Moca's Grandmother. They are alike in some ways. For one, they enjoy drinking tea; preferably in peace & quiet. Routine Moca will appear at Momo's tea shop from 2 to 3pm, enjoying a cup of Oolong or Matcha tea. He will occasionally ask Tsuki if he would like to join him, or ask him to leave if he interrupts his tea drinking. Several diary entries like "Matcha Day" and "Best Friends For Life!" will appear in Tsuki's diary if they open the game at this hour or have Tsuki maintain a good relationship with Moca. Later, at 5 to 6pm, Moca will appear at the Tranquil Garden. He can be found sitting on the stone-made table and stool, once again having a cup of tea since Momo's tea shop is closed at 4pm. Quotes Mushroom Village Drinking Tea With Tsuki *How’s your day Tsuki? **(It’s good! Chilling all day every day!) Me too! Been sitting here the whole time. **(Wasn’t that good...) No worries bro! All your worries will be gone with a cup of warm tea. *Did you know that recently my old man is starting to forget things? I am worried sick about him. **(What can I do to help?) I am not sure. I don’t know what to do about it either... **(Maybe you can consult Rondo.) Oh yeah! He might know something that could help... *Tsuki! Tsuki! Tsuki! **(What?) Nothing. Just wanted to call your name. Tee hee~ *Did you know that Oolong tea can help prevent heart disease? *A moment~ I am still drinking my tea... Drinking Tea Together *We should totally do this everyday. We can catch up on what’s going on in each other's lives. *How’s everything guys? Anything to update? You guys know my dad. I think he wants to expand the Village reach to the outside world by building a pier. I am so against it! I just want some peace~ *This is a good tea session with my two closest friends in the Village! There’s no one else our age in this Village. *Mmm!! Oolong is the best tea. *I could do this all day long. Watching TV *Omg! No one told me we were watching a scary movie tonight!! *This show is so funny!! The main character is so stupid. *This movie is so deep! I'm having a headache just trying to figure it out! *Shhhh~ I need to focus on the show. *It would be perfect to enjoy this show while having a cup of tea. Watching Fireworks *Where did you get this? I also want one! *Did you get this from the City??? I want one too!! *This is magical! *Where's my Oolong to match this beautiful night? It's alright... Don't need to dig all over to find it. Maybe it's lost. *This is a crazy night!! Playing Cards *Do you think this game is too sophisticated? *I am just getting started! Get ready guys! *We totally need to match this card game with a tea session! *Next! *Relax! I need to think! Don't rush me! Drinking Tea in the Garden *Hey there! I’m Moca. What is your name? **(I am Tsuki.) Cool! Nice to meet you, Tsuki! *You look so tan today, Tsuki. Working hard at the Farm? *Did you know that there are more than 3000 types of tea? **(Cool!) Yeah there really are! **(No way!) There are. I have only experienced about 20. *Which tea do you prefer? **(Chrysanthemum Tea) I prefer Oolong, but that is nice too. **(Oolong Tea) Mine too! *I am not done with this amazing tea. How about later? *Aaahh! Drinking tea warms the body. *There is nothing quite like a freshly brewed pot of tea to get you going in the morning. *I would like to have some tea in peace. Drinking Tea Alone *Hey there! I’m Moca. What is your name? **(I am Tsuki.) Cool! Nice to meet you, Tsuki! *Do you want some tea, Tsuki? **(Sure! I will have some.) Enjoy the healing power of tea. **(Maybe another time) You are missing out~~~ *You look so tan today Tsuki. Working hard at the Farm? *Did you know that there are more than 3000 types of tea? **(Cool!) Yeah there really are! **(No way!) There are. But I have only experienced about 20. *Which tea do you prefer? **(Chrysanthemum Tea) I prefer Oolong, but that is nice too. **(Oolong Tea) Mine too! *I am not done with this amazing tea. How about later? *Aaahh! Drinking tea warms the body. *There is nothing quite like a freshly brewed pot of tea to get you going in the morning. *I would like to have some tea in peace. *Sit down for a cup of tea? **(Sure!) Have a sit. **(Not today.) Alright. Chi's House: Drinking Tea * Ah, this tea is a special kind. It is said that you can brew this 7 times without it losing any flavor. * Chi's house has more books than the number of people in Mushroom Village combined haha! * I wish I had as much tea as Chi's books. * Not now Tsuki, I'm still drinking my tea. You have to drink it while it is hot. * Wait Tsuki, I'm trying to appreciate this tea.. * Wow. Chi did a pretty good job brewing this tea. Such bold and strong flavors... ** (Yes it's delicious!) Thank you Tsuki. I spent a lot of effort carefully trimming and collecting the leaves to be able to brew this tea. ** (It's okay.) Eh..It's an acquired taste... * Actually, green tea and black tea are usually made from the same plant. The difference is how they are processed. * Ah this special tea is... uhh... let's just call it insect tea. It's extremely expensive and was really difficult to get. * Ahh... what was the name of this tea... I have so many different teas that it's hard to keep track of them all haha. * Do you taste that slightly orangey taste? The base of this tea is from a fruit called bergamot. * Hmm...give me a moment Tsuki. I'm trying to remember this really awesome tea fact... * Woops. I lost my train of thought. Hmm... Moonlit Cave: Mushroom * I've read that some caves have natural spring water! I wonder if this means you can drink the water here... Maybe I can use it as a secret ingredient for tea... * I wonder if this would make good tea... hmm.. * Maybe I can find some cool ingredients for a new tea over here. Maybe I can use it as a secret ingredient for tea... * The glow on these mushrooms make them feel really special. * These mushrooms look so cool. I feel really tempted to try one. Moonlit Cave: Marshmallow * I think I would prefer roasting tea instead of marshmallows. * I wonder if I can roast that mushroom over there instead.. Hmm... * I wonder if tea-flavored marshmallows have been invented yet.. * This wet cave does not go well with my roasted marshmallows... * This fire is perfect for roasting marshmallows. Next time I should bring my tea so we can brew some here. Moonlit Cave: Ukulele * Now if only I had some tea with me... That would make this moment perfect... * This cave gives a great ambience perfect for music~ * Tsuki do you take song requests? Haha. * Wow Tsuki, you must have been practicing a lot! You're really good! Moca's House: Bonsai * Bonsai trees; like tea are delicate and require a lot of attention and dedication to take care of... It may not look like it, but I'm making careful cuts to maintain the shape of the tree. * Just...a little off the top... I have to be really careful... * This bonsai...it's even older than grandpa.. It has been handed down from generation to generation. It is the only thing here more precious than tea. * This bonsai is a special breed, it's leaves can be brewed for tea~ * Tsuki, you're making me lose my concentration... Moca's House: Gramophone * Ah this album is a really old one. The singer is not around anymore. * Hold on Tsuki, let me finish listening to this song first.. * Music has a really soothing effect~ It's like tea but for the ears. * Some of these songs were collected by my grandfather in his younger days. * Wait wait Tsuki, shhh it's the best part of the song now! * We should totally have a music session some time Tsuki. I could let you listen to some of my favourite albums. * I think music is like tea, don't you agree? ** (Yeah they are!) We should have any music sessions as we have tea sessions then haha. Thanks for joining me on this one Tsuki. ** (How so?) They're both soothing for the soul and a good way to relax~ You don't need to try hard to appreciate good music or tea. * Oh the band that plays this song is an interesting one. They recently got back together again. * This album was imported from overseas. The title of their album means 'Three Stripes'. * This gramophone doesn't have the best audio quality, but it's the only thing I have that can play these vinyls haha. * Tsuki, you're interrupting the moment! Shh.. * Tsuki, we listen with our ears not our mouths. Moca's House: Napping * Zzz...Zzzzzzzzz....Zzzz.... * Zzz...delicious...tea...zzzz...Mmm~.... * Zzz....Sweet dreams....are...zzzz made of tea...Zzz... * Zzzz...tired...zzz...need...sleep...zzzz Moca's House: Jacuzzi * If you look at it in another way, we're like tea bags steeping in hot water hehe. * Just two friends chilling in a hot tub~ Isn't this relaxing? * It's said that hot baths help to relieve muscle tension and improve blood circulation. Feel free to come more often if you need to soak haha. * Tsuki you should try to relax more and soak longer haha. It will be good for you. * I think my tolerance for hot tea is because of how often I soak in a hot tub haha. Moca's House: Mahjong * Ah hah! That's just the tile I've been waiting for! Kong! * Hmm...Should I keep this tile or not... * I could change my hand but... hmm... * Oh. Another round with no flowers.. This will be difficult. * Oh man we've been playing for so long and we're still at the East wind... * Oh no Tsuki! Why did you throw that tile! Now Chi's going to win! Moca's House: Story * Grandma may be getting on in years but her memory of grandpa hasn't left her yet. * Ohh!! I know this story! Grandma used to tell me all about it when I was younger! * Oh grandma, grandma! Tell Tsuki the story of how you and grandpa met! * Oh Tsuki you have to hear this one! Grandma may not look like it but she and grandpa were really active back then! * What happened afterwards, Grandma? Best Friend Response *Tsuki! It has been so long since we first met. It makes me think back to the first day you arrived at the Village. I have something for you. **(YES What is it?) It’s an antique clock. My house has tons of antiques, so I shall give this to you as our token of friendship! ***(Alright.) In Cemetery during Halloween event * Grandpa...Even though grandma's getting old and forgetful, she still remembers you.. * After this, I'm going to go give my grandma a hug. * Shhh Tsuki... I'm paying respects to my grandfather.. Jugafuchi Forest Sitting at Conch Station *Oh hey Tsuki! I heard you were going on a camping trip! I want in! Is that okay? **(Sure!) Really? Wow! Camping is gonna be so fun! **(Nope!) ...Oh. Okay, enjoy your trip. *I'm excited! I can't wait to go on this trip! *Hmm? Oh, Tsuki! What are you doing here? *I come here sometimes to get some sushi and chill out... The sky looks so beautiful over here! *I heard that Conch fuel is environmentally friendly because it's made out of fertiliser! But I guess that isn't relevant to me since I don't have a car... *Scrappy and Scruffy just laze around all day. Drive to Forest *Go faster! Faster! *Are you sure we're going the right way? *We're lost, aren't we? Drinking Tea *This tea I made tastes great! It's made from the leaves of that strange bush over there! *Drinking tea in the forest is the best! *Chi looks like really relaxed~ *Maybe I should bring some tea leaves back. *This tea has a weird smell. Playing Tug-of-War *Don't just stand there Tsuki, come help me!! Not Chi!! *, help me instead! *Don't tell Chi, but my big shell is giving me an advantage! *Ahh...Why is Chi so....heavyyy.... *I...I think I'm going to win!! Telling Ghost Stories *I-I do not like this!! *Chi you're going to give me nightmares!!! *Tsuki, I'm scared!!! *Y-You're hugging me a bit too tightly, Tsuki!! Stick Fighting *You dare to fight me? *Take this, and take that! Take this! Take another one of that! *Wait wait wait! I gotta tie my shoelaces! **(What shoes???) Caught you offguard! *Ouch! That one hurt! Drive Back Home *That was fun! But I wanna go home to sleep in my soft bed again... *How much longer? I'm tired and wanna go to bed... *Can't wait to get home so I can have a nice cup of tea... Special Events Chinese New Year: Fireworks * Aren't these really expensive? I guess that's why they look so cool! * I want an almond tart... * Tsuki! Sorry, there's no room on the bench! Hahaha! Easter * I found one Easter Egg at the Train Station. But I could not reach it. National Day: Eating Chendol * A-Ahh!! Brain freeze!! This chendol is too good!! * I like the brown sticky syrup, I wonder if it'll be good for tea too. * I like this dessert! It's bright and green like me! * I wonder if they have a hot chendol, then it'll be like dessert tea!! * The creaminess from the coconut tastes really good with the green worms! Halloween: Eating Cupcake * These are some really nice cupcakes Tsuki~ The ghosts are a nice touch. * Hmm this cupcake gives me an idea for a halloween costume. Halloween: Drinking Hot Chocolate * run Years of drinking hot tea has prepared me for- OUCH!! THIS IS HOT!! * Eh..I guess hot chocolate isn't that bad. Thanks for inviting me over, Tsuki! * Hmm...I don't really like hot chocolate because it feels like I'm drinking really sweet mud... * I think I will need a cup of matcha after all this chocolate... * This hot chocolate is as hot as molten lava! Birthday: Village Central * Tsuki, we've been friends for quite a while now. I have something to show you. ** (What is it?) Yes, come with me. ** (Not now.) Okay. I'll wait for you to be ready then. Birthday: Surprise party * Happy Birthday Tsuki! I hope your day goes as smoothly as a cup of soothing matcha~ * This cake is as tall as 3 Chi's! Wow!! * We should go get some tea together later, it will help with the sweetness of the cake. Trivia * "Moca" is derived from Matcha (抹茶), which is a traditional Japanese green tea.